Kiroshima (RP Character)
Kiroshima, FE Properties Actual Fire Emblem: Name: Kiroshima Class: Wanderer -> Armamentalist Appearance: He wears a dark, combat fit clothing that has a "cape" made of darkness. It also serves as his armor, resting clothes, or any use he might desire. It is a physical thing, he just enhances it using magic, so if magic were stripped, he won't lose too much protection. Asset/Flaw: Minor bonuses to Str/Mag/Spd/Skl, Minor Penalties to HP/Def/Res. Generalist, no specialties or weaknesses really. Luck is important though. Other Notes: Wanderer '''(Base Class) Weapons: Sword/Light/Dark '''Level 1 Skill Light and Shadow Are One Dark Magic gains WTA vs Light. Light Magic gains WTA vs Anima. Light still has WTA vs Dark. Dark still has WTA vs Anima. Level 10 Skill Celestial Cadence (RNG Activation Skill) Equip a secondary weapon. Attack is added AFTER brave weapon bonuses (EG 6 attacks max, 2 attacks with primary while wielding a Brave weapon, tack on off-hand weapon). Off-hand weapon stats are reduced. Damage Reduced by 100% - 20*weapon rank (minimum 20). Hit Penalty: 20 - 2* Weapon Rank (-10 at A). Multiple Brave weapons do not stack as it SETS the attack multiplier to 2x, not multiplies attacks by 2. Activation Rate: Weapon Rank * 15. Bows and Lances cannot be equipped while any other weapon is equipped, but instead gain Weapon Rank * 10 more total might (Str + Wpn Mt) and Weapon Rank * 5 additional hit when activated. (E rank = 10% more mt, up to 50% more MT and 25 more hit at A rank weapon) Damage bonuses are rounded down. Damage penalties are rounded up. Armamentalist '''(Promotion) Weapons: Sword/Light/Dark '''Level 5 Skill Magecraft (Special Skill) Convert any tomes into any other martial weapon category in addition to the magic type. Tomes use up triple the durability while doing so. The weapon stats are based off the tome and modified with the following guidelines: Transforming into a sword adds hit and reduces might, 1 range. Lances are unchanged, 1-2 range. Axes add might and reduce hit. Bows have 2-3 range and lower hit. Cannot be used when silenced. Damage is strength based, not magic based. Kiro uses his tome weapon rank for any of the weapons created this way, if it is higher (most of the time except Swords potentially). Level 15 Skill Twilit Waltz (Stance Change Skill) All stats except for HP and Luck are increased by your 1/10 of your magic stat, rounded down. When activated, take non-lethal damage = 10% of your max HP. At the start of each turn, take non-lethal damage = 10% of your max HP. Cannot be activated when silenced. Does not turn off if silenced, however. Damage dealt to Kiroshima by this skill is rounded up. Automagically turns off at 1 HP. Unique Skills: *~'Study': Identify weak points and possible strategies to defeat target. Must fight defensively during this time. *~'Research': Develop new abilities over time. *~'Light Magic': Cast light magic. *~'Dark Magic': Cast dark magic. *~'Twilight Magic': Cast magic combining dark and light. *~'Magical Synthesis': Use raw magic to create various effects that are not just attacks. *~'Tomeless': Cannot use tomes to cast spells, but can cast spells without tomes. *~'Swordsmanship': Equip and fight with swords. *~'Magic Armament': Use Magical Synthesis to create weapons. Gain E proficiency with all weapons created this way (minimum). *~'Dark Sider': In extreme situation, Dark Kiro comes out. Defense drops, but offense increases. Health goes to full, but does not heal old wounds (damage accumulates). Light Magic prof goes down, Dark Magic prof goes up. *~'Angel's Shield': Passively increases defense and magic defense with a subconscious barrier of light. *~'Dual Wield': Equip a one handed weapon in your off hand. Off hand weapon can be used to attack and defend. *~'Barrier Builder': Create magical walls with Magical Synthesis to deflect attacks or obstruct enemies. *~'Flash': Gather light magic in the feet to effectively "teleport" short distances. Technically just moving at REALLY high speeds for an incredibly short time. *~'Timeless Curse': Cannot die of old age until he returns to his own world. *~'Point Out': Makes bad jokes by pointing out obvious. *~'Why do I Keep Trying': To save Takeo from Fred. Stuns self for 5 seconds when Fred attacks Takeo. (This ability only applies if takeo and fred are in the same role play, and if Kiro is within Line of Sight of both Takeo and Fred). The History Of Warning: These accounts may or may not be accurately portrayed as they come from just one person where many were involved. Kiroshima is the lord of the realm of twilight, a place where Light and Darkness exist in harmony. However, the balance could not last, and those who sought power quickly disrupted the scales. Unfortunately, they ended up summoning something no one expected, a being of destruction. Soon enough, Kiroshima's world decayed, as it was being devoured by the foreign existence. It existed above light and darkness, and no one could stop it. It was contact with this evil being that tainted Kiroshima's spirit, creating the Dark Kiro. However, his friends managed to seal it, and with a desperate attempt to save the world, sent Kiroshima through a portal across dimensions, thus landing him in Tellius. Dark Side The taint of darkness disrupted Kiroshima's spirit, but when he arrived in Tellius, he quickly had to fight to survive. A skilled Paladin, the power of Light and Swordsmanship guided him to victory and his enemies to their deaths. Unfortunately, as his power grew, so too did the seal on his soul, releasing the Darkness within. Seeking self destruction, he tore into the wastelands destroying anything that would oppose him. However, fate seemed to have something in store for Kiroshima, and he soon heard a voice that lead him away from the Desert of Death. He did not realize it till much later, but he had wandered, guided by a strange light, to the Serenes Forest. There his spirit felt calm, and at peace. But there he found himself, or rather, his shadow. Finally manifesting itself, Dark Kiro sprung into the world, not quite flesh and bone, but magic. The two fought, each proving each other's equal, until Kiroshima found the real answer. The darkness was apart of himself, after living with it for a months, it had become a part of his soul. He could never be a paladin again, but he could accept the shadow, and find the light hidden within it. Dark Kiro was ableto land a final strike on Kiroshima, but found his sword of darkness had struck without resistance. In the blade, Kiroshima found strength, dark strength, and by synthesizing Light and Darkness together, and defeated Dark Kiro. No traces of this even were ever found, as it had all happened in Kiroshima's head. Mystery of Tellius Kiroshima's life in Tellius is a mystery. Despite the fact that he has interacted with so many other Role Playing Characters... I MEAN other people, he has never made himself notable by, well, anyone. Somehow he seems to only be actively recognized by those he directly worked with. Even then, there always is a strange distance, as if Kiroshima's existence hangs on by a thread. He believes it is because he is an outsider, so he can never be truly recognized by those from Tellius. Even in its recorded Wiki history, he seems absent to many, as if wiped by outside forces. The Takeo/Fred Thing It's unknown when the Takeo/Fred thing started, or even WHY Kiroshima felt so compelled to try to save the rascally cat everytime he got in trouble. All that is know is that whenever the previously mentioned thief would attract the attention of a certain Sniper, Kiroshima was there to intervene. Kiroshima has never properly fought Fred at his current strength, and the last time he did, the attempt did not go well. Fortunately, Kiroshima hasn't needed to fight Fred for a long time, so he won't be able to test his new(ER) abilities anytime soon. Times Kiroshima Helped Takeo: OVER 9000 Instances: *list here MRA, or Magical Research Achievements As noted by his Skills listed above, Kiroshima possesses a great knack for magical research. He cannot feel the same energy mages of Tellius can, and therefore is unable to use any of their tomes. Yet, his own magic is extremely similar and comforms to the rules of Tellius. The most notable trait is Kiroshima's Light/Dark duality, he is able to wield both simultaneously, as well as combine the two to create the harmony type he calls Twilight. He does little research in this area, as he can already use all three quite proficiently. His research starts to excel when he found out about applying his Magical Synthesis to achieve strange effects. Using magic, he can create walls of energy to deflect attacks, and by analyzing enemy magic users, he can determine whether to shield himself with Light, Dark, or Twilight energy. He wears surprising little armor, but if one were to try to strike him, they would find their attacks deflected by an aegis of light, one he calls the Angel's Shield. These barriers, he found, could be compounded and sculpted to create weapons, most notably his swords: Rising Dawn and Dusk Reaver. He can summon both simultaneously and is quite proficient at dual wielding. By merging the two swords' energies, he can fabricate a great bow he calls Eclipse. Casting spells takes time, but with a bow, he can fire magic energy at long range and at a fast rate. Just takes aim. Sure, he'll never rival Fred in an archery contest, but that doesn't matter. His most recent discovery is Flash. One time, Keith rampaged across the country, at impossible speeds, using the Fire magic in Flare. Kiroshima took a large time (between Roleplays *cough* I MEAN umm) to study this event, and found that gathering light magic in the feet and releasing it in bursts allowed him to rocket in any one direction. However, he essentially became a flying brick, not useful for combat. After more study, practice, and bruises, he managed to perfect the technique (but not use). By syncing the light magic with his brain for the same time, he can increase his mental processing ability so he can properly react with his speed. It cannot be supported continously, but it gives him reflexes and speed that can easily surpass Cat Laguz, albeit for short time periods. Kiroshima Category:Swordsman Category:Beorc